List of Kidsongs Episodes
KIDSONGS MUSIC VIDEO STORIES From 1985 to 1998 Together Again Video Productions produced twenty-four Kidsongs home video episodes encompassing 300 children's songs. Format: VHS, DVD, Download Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes Season One - 24 Episodes "A Day At Old MacDonald's Farm" (1985) Andre Tayir as a Scarecrow Dave Edwards as Mr. MacDonald Mimi Horn as Mrs. MacDonald Christopher Cunningham as John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Kathryn Levitsky as Mom The Boys Steven Brooks Jeremy Brown Sander Byfuglin H.B. Charles Gabriel Diaz Bradley Dean Fox Gregory Harrison David Klingenberger Leo Magnus Marccus Mendoza Paul Smith The Girls Adanelly Camacho Donetta Charles Mandie Fox Rachael Holly April Hong Courtney Kettenburg Angela Levine Bonnie Morgan Molly Morgan Alana Mulhern Dakeisha Payne Jumpropers Meredith Bishop Sung Nam Chang Janelle Keith Kim Kuhn Elissa Mather Hillary Mather Eddie Ramos Ryan Schultz David Winchell Jennifer Winchell Featuring these music videos: Old MacDonald Had a Farm Shortenin' Bread Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush Mary Had a Little Lamb This Old Man Skip to my Lou Take Me Out to the Ball Game John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing" (1986) Barnard Panansky as Mr. World Fabby Brown as Nick Tameka Claybrook as Olinda Chris Finch as Bruce Shawn Harrison as Mike Nicole Mandich as Victora Carla Martyn as Carmen Robby Rosellen as Sean Wendy Yumi as Miko Nancy McLoughlin as Ms. Miller Mimi Gilbert as Yoko Karli Supera as Michelle Scottish Dancing Kids Tommy Flaherty Elizabeth Flaherty Amanda Miller Mairi Morrison Erin Prinn Ian Prinn Bag Pipers Bruce Farrar Harold Farrar Drummer Chris Huntley Fujima Kansuma Dancers Lisa Arakaki Kennis Furuya Allison Mikaru Emiry Sato Stephanie Yamaoka Featuring these music videos: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Funiculi, Funicula Did You Ever See a Lassie? London Bridge Frere Jacques Kumbaya Waltzing Matilda Sakura, Sakura Los Pollitos Day-O (Banana Boat Song) "Good Night, Sleep Tight" (1986) Art Bedard as Sandy Ronnie Sperling as Dusty The Children Paul Burrell Ryan Dorin Tina Marie Espinoza Mimi Gilbert Sh' Vaughn Heath Rebecca Lee Martinez Steven Nelson Robby Rosellen Wendy Yumi The Moms Beverly Hart Elizabeth Reiko Kubota Nancy McLoughlin Dyana Ortellie The Dads Randy Crowder Reynaldo Duran Scott Land Delane Vaughn Featuring these music videos: Ring Around the Rosy Pat-A-Cake Atisket, Atasket Let Us Dance, Let Us Play Our House Tomorrow is a Dream Away The Unicorn St. Judy's Comet Hush Little Baby Lullaby and Good Night All the Pretty Little Horses Good Night Cars, Boats, Trains And Planes (1986) Clifford Scott as Uncle George Mike the Dog as Himself The Kids Fabby Brown David Chan Tameka Claybrook Tina Marie Espinoza Chris Finch Ashande Gravenberg April Hong Nicole Mandich Alanna Mulhern The Romantic Couple Randy Crowder Nancy McLoughlin The Mom Kim Holman Thunderbird Footage Courtesy USAF Norton AFB Vehicles Provided Courtesy Of U.S. Postal Service Hollywood West Coast Agents for North American Van Lines Automobile Club of Southern California Featuring these music videos: Car Car Song (Riding in my Car) Daylight Train Up and Down, Round and Round Row, Row, Row Your Boat I Got Wheels Up, Up and Away Where, Oh Where Has my Little Dog Gone? I Like Trucks US Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) The Bus Song "Yankee Doodle Dandy" (Previously titled "Sing Out, America!" and "Home on the Range") (1986) Marching Band Kraemer Jr. High School Placentia, California Kidsongs Band Steven Brooks David Chan Donetta Charles H.B. Charles Heather Green Sh' Vaughn Heath Alanna Mulhern Paul Smith Girls Tina Marie Espinoza Mandie Fox Julie Ann Gourson Rachel Holly Nicole Mandich Shanika Washington Boys Fabby Brown Sander Byfuglin Ryan Dorin Chris Finch Bradley Fox Ashande Gravenberg Robby Rosellen The Cast John Albus Gregg Brazzel Lee Drew Lon J. Fiala Diana Hines Mike Honma J. Larry McGill Lawrence McNeal Daniel Radell D. Reed Red River Dave Claudia Saldivar Dolores Santana Jeff Zagnoli The Barbershop Quartet Bill Lennon Joe Lennon Kip Lennon Dan Macias Byron Tully as Uncle Sam Square Dancers Michael Benard Margie Duncan Larry Finch Bobby Green Larri Hoy Liz Hoy Ila McEvoy Randall Schieber Takara "Turkey in the Straw" Band Chuck Diacono Gregory Neal Jim Rice Charlie Robertson Selma Silbert Videotaped On Location At Santa Monica Mountains National Recreation Area California, U.S.A. Featuring these music videos: Yankee Doodle Boy America's Heroes Home on the Range I've Been Working on the Railroad Oh Susanna Deep in the Heart of Texas There's a Hole in My Bucket Turkey in the Straw If I Had a Hammer You're a Grand Old Flag Livin' in the USA "A Day With The Animals" (1986) The Kidsongs Kids Steven Brooks Ryan Dorin Kristy Lynn Espinoza Tina Marie Espinoza Chris Finch Heather Green Sh' Vaughn Heath Ryan Kirk Alanna Mulhern Coleman Saucier The Dads Rick Bandes J. Larry McGill Special Appearance By "The Boys" And A Special Appearance By "Mike the Dog" as "Bingo" Pet Store Owners Doug Koth Helen Siff Videotaped On Location At Animal Actors Of Hollywood Los Angeles Zoo Marineland Birds of Paradise Featuring these music videos: BINGO Do Your Ears Hang Low? Little Bo Peep Why Don't You Write Me? Rockin' Robin Water World The Wanderer Harmony How Much Is That Doggie In the Window? Little Duckie Duddle Hickory Dickory Dock Itsy Bitsy Spider "What I Want To Be!" (1986) The Kidsongs Kids Steven Brooks Ryan Bollman David Chan Ryan Dorin Kristy Espinoza Tina Marie Espinoza Chris Finch Ashande Gravenberg Heather Green Alanna Mulhern Kiki Scott Dancers Kristy Chan Ingrid Dupree Ann Gibbons Christina Gibbons Poochie Puet Mathew Devore as a Sailor Jeff Austin as a Trucker and Cowboy Margie Duncan as a Teacher Hal Schafer as a Candyman Alexander Folk and Betty Muramoto as Doctors Ken Weiner as a Police Chief Andrew Z. Linsky as a Director Alys Swan as a Reporter Kimberly Pinn and Kelly Pinn as Lost Children Alwina Pinn as Mom And A Special Appearance By "Mike the Dog" Special Thanks To See's Candy U.S. Coast Guard Los Angeles Fire Department Rio Hondo Police Academy Zimmer's Truck Stop Los Angeles Unified School Featuring these music videos: What Do You Wanna Be? Sea Cuise Drivin' My Life Away One, Two, Buckle My Shoe School Days The Alphabet Song I Wanna Be a Fireman Candy Man Them Bones Mr. Policeman Rodeo Rider Act Naturally "Let's Play Ball" (Previously titled "The Wonderful World of Sports") (1987) The Kidsongs Kids Todd Alyn Steven Brooks David Chan Kelly Chan Ingrid Dupree Tiffany Bailey Tina Marie Espinoza Bradley Fox Mandie Fox Julie Ann Gourson Heather Green Sh' Vaughn Heath Nicole Mandich Poochie Puet Robby Rosellen Tajh Jamie Wiens And Special Guests "Mike the Dog" as himself & Ted Warren as the baseball coach Special Thanks Los Angeles Raiders' Bruce Davis Don Mosebar Los Angeles Raiderettes Los Angeles Rams' Mike Lunsford Malibu Grand Prix Gymnastics Olympica USA Featuring these music videos: It's Not If You Win or Lose Practice Makes Perfect Bend Me, Shape Me I Get Around Over the River Footlose Rah, Rah, Sis, Boom, Bah Catch a Wave Centerfield You Know That You Can Do It "A Day At The Circus" (1987) The Kidsongs Kids Bettina Briggs David Chan Kelly Chan Ingrid Dupree Chris Finch Juile Ann Gourson Derek Gregory Sh' Vaughn Heath Nicole Mandich Tina Marie Espinoza Brandon Marsh Tarrish Potter Tuhk Potter Divita Wright The Circus Performers Colleen the Clown Bruce & Scott the Jugglers The Strong Family and their Dogs Dinny McGuire the Ringmaster Alan Gold the Lion Tamer Ted Polk the Elephant Trainer Special Thanks To Circus Vargas Featuring these music videos: The Circus is Coming to Town Polly Wolly Doodle Strolling Through the Park Sabre Dance (Instrumental) Put on a Happy Face The Ringmaster Song The Man on the Flying Trapeze The Lion Tamer If You're Happy and You Know It Entry of the Gladiators (Instrumental) "A Day At Camp" (1989) The Kidsongs Kids Raquel Alessi Suzanne Aoki Nicki Bell Travis Briggs Dannon Bryant More Kidsongs Kids David Chan Katinka Chun Ingrid Dupree Sh' Vaughn Heath Hillary Hollingsworth Still More Kidsongs Kids Myisha Jackson Jensen Karp Nicholas Matus Chloe Matus Olivier Mercier Even More Kidsongs Kids Ryan Olson Katie Polk Tarrish Potter Catherine Przybylska Andrea Schuette The Last of the Kidsongs Kids Ernestina Taylor Vladimir Triaca Josh Weiner Terrance Williams Camp Counselors Eddie Bellinaso Monica Doby Chris Lytton Debbie Mayer Black Sheep Courtesy Of Critters of the Cinema Filmed On Location At Camp Tumbleweed/Cottonwood Educational & Recreational Enterprise, Inc. Brentwood, California And Franklin Canyon Ranch Beverly Hills, California Featuring these music videos: The More We Get Together The Cassions Go Rolling Along Fishin' Blues On Top of Spaghetti Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop Pop Goes the Weasel Found a Peanut The Ants go Marching Boom Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? The Animal Fair Little Bunny Foo Foo Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat Baa Baa Black Sheep The Old Grey Mare I Had a Little Rooster Whistle While you Work The Hokey Pokey When the Saints Go Marching In "Ride the Rollercoaster" (1990) Starring The Kidsongs Kids Raquel Alessi Suzanne Aoki Tyler Andreassen Nicki Bell Dannon Bryant David Chan Katinka Chun Kristy Espinoza Kenny Ford Annie Gibbons Christine Gibbons Sean Gowers Sh' Vaughn Heath Hillary Hollingsworth Myisha Jackson Jennifer Kanyer Jensen Karp Ninette Kohley Malcolm Loungway Gordon Mandich Nicole Mandich Nicholas Matus Andres McKenzie Ryan Olson Catherine Przybylska Katie Polk Tarrish Potter Triskin Potter Trek Potter Tuhk Potter Andrea Schuette Brian Rosenstein Shauna Steenhoek Richard Stuart Josh Weiner Terrance Williams Filmed On Location At Six Flags Magic Mountain Valencia, California Featuring these music videos: Let's Twist Again Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On Little Deuce Coupe Fast Food Here We Go Loopty Loo Anything You Can Do Splish Splash A Pirate's Life We're Gonna Get Wet 1812 Overture "Very Silly Songs" (1990) The Kidsongs Kids Tyler & Rebecca Andreassen Ori Blumenfeld Daniell Bosette Portia Bowman Miyoko Chilombo Noah Congelliere Timothy & Patrick Cool Jenna Dickman Darlene Garcia Veena Goel Patricia Gonzalez Sean Gowers Jason Haskel Hillary Hollingsworth Teddy Lee Cara LeJuene Thomas Mattson Mac May Rashona & Shalana Miller Jamie Mutter Katie Polk Garret Quillan Janessa Ray Ariki Rice Brian Rosenstein Andrea Schuette Bre Seltzer Miles Young T. Williams Adult Cast: Russ Fremin as Silly Willy Mary Bartram as Silly Jilly Claudia Saldivar as Wife Stan Yale as Junkman Kerry Fischer as Professor Quackenbush Lillian Byrd as Mrs. Daffodilly Gaston La Franche as Michael Finnegan John David as Mailman Don Mincey as Farmer Phil Silenus Honey as Man with the Watch Gary J. Raymond as Baker Gary Morgan as Man on Stilts Don Mincey as Butcher John Stark as Painter Judi Stewart as Flower Lady J.R. Patterson as Cop Carol Huth as Mom Videotaped On Location At: Universal Studios, Hollywood Featuring these music videos: The Name Game Down By The Bay Rig-A-Jig-Jig Mail Myself to You Purple People Eater Fiddle-I-Dee The Thing Jim Along Josie Michael Finnegan Do the Silly Willy "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" (1992) The Kidsongs Kids Christian Buenaventura Jahi Chilombo Miyoko Chilombo Sean Gowers Lauren Jackson Stephanie Koyano Michelle Montoya Ashley Nation Neil Nicholson Katie Polk Janessa Ray Bre Seltzer Eric Stretch Danny Zavatsky Santa Elves Briahnna Odom Shira Roth Danielle Wiener Adult Cast Don Mincey as Santa Claus Barbara Logan as Mrs. Claus Rob Grader as Frosty the Snowman Mary Bartram as Miss Morgenstern Ramona Jackson as Mom Michael Bennett as Dad Judi Stewart as Jennifer & Justin's Mom Ed D' Leal as Jennifer & Justin's Dad Weston Nathanson as Mayor J.R. Patterson as Policeman Beverly Hills Presbyterian as Choir Featuring these music videos: Deck the Halls All I Want for Christmas Silent Night (Instrumental) Frosty the Snowman Jingle Bells Santa, Please Don't Forget Me If I Had a Pony for Christmas The Twelve Days of Christmas Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer Santa Claus is Coming to Town We Wish You a Merry Christmas "Play Along Songs" (1993) The Kidsongs Kids Christian Buenaventura Jahi Chilombo Miyagi Chilombo Patricia Gonzalez Lauren Jackson Stephanie Koyano Michelle Montoya Katie Polk Janessa Ray Shira Roth Chad Seltzer Danielle Wiener Danny Zavatsky Kidsongs Extras "Bumpin' Up and Down Mac May Miyoko Chilombo Bre Seltzer Eric Stretch Bermina Jackson "Ten in the Bed" Rebecca Andreassen Tyler Andreassen Jenna Dickman Michael Lubin Timothy Alan Barber Tino Michaels Briahnna Odom Amabel T. Poblador Sabrina Wiener Adult Cast Sloan Fischer as Professor Majorchord Mary Bartram as Dr. Smithsonian Jack Frey as Pierre Gary Raymond as Fooba Wooba John Sharon Marlowe as Mail Carrier Michael Bennett as Policeman Vicki Andreassen as Mom Videotaped At Universal Studios, Hollywood Featuring these music videos: Come On and Join in the Game Fooba Wooba John Down by the Station Oh, Dear, What Should the Color Be? Bumpin' Up and Down Three Little Fishes The Green Grass Grows All Around Chickie Chickie Beat Ten in the Bed Join the Band "If We Could Talk To The Animals" (1993) The Kidsongs Kids Mario "Boo" Bailey Matthew Bartilson Christian Buenaventura Tiffany Burton Yvette Flores Bianca Hall Tyler Harris Lauren Jackson Michael Lloyd, Jr. Megan Miyahira Michelle Montoya Alexandra Picatto Katie Polk Shira Roth Chad Seltzer Kyle Stanley Marvin Walker Danny Zavatsky Adult Cast Mary Bartram as Mom Weston Nathanson as Farmer Wendy Logan as Farmer's Wife Michael Bennett as Ranger Bob Shot On Location At Animal Actors Of Hollywood & The J.M.J. Ranch Hidden Hills, California Featuring these music videos: Hound Dog If We Could Talk to the Animals Five Little Monkeys Raccoon and Possum Over in the Meadow The Bear Went Over the Mountain The Farmer in the Dell The Kickin' Mule The Old Hen See You Later, Alligator "Country-Sing-Along" (Previously titled "I Can Go To The Country!") (1994) The Kidsongs Kids Alexie Agdeppa Christopher Aguilar Matthew Bartilson Christian Buenaventura Kari Floberg Enjoli Flynn Galen Hooks Philip Jacobs Nycole Koyano Stephanie Koyano Megan Miyahira Alexandra Picatto Katie Polk Bettina Reches Casey Rion Shira Roth Kyle Stanley Danielle Wiener Adult Cast Brad Bartram as Farmer Mary Bartram as Farmer's Wife Sheila Greenlea as Mom #1 Leesa Bryte as Mom #2 Peter Sherayko as Cowboy Joe Tim Woodward as Dad Riata Ranch Cowboy Girls as Trick Riders Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Kimberly Bretto Smith Shot On Location At JMJ Ranch Melody Ranch Rancho De Los Fresnos Ventura Farms Featuring these music videos: Swingin' On the Road Again Watch Our Oats and Barley Grow The Old Chisholm Trail Born to Be a Cowboy Buffalo Gals Nashville Cats Achy Breaky Heart Country Kid Happy Trails to You "My Favorite Songs" (Previously titled "Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs") (1994) Hosted By The Kidsongs Kids Matthew Bartilson Christian Buenaventura Megan Miyahira Alexandra Picatto Also Appearing All These Kidsongs Kids Tyler Andreassen Boo Bailey Janessa Beth Ori Blumenfeld Danielle Bosette Steven Brooks Jeremy Brown Dannon Bryant Sander Byfuglin Adanelly Camacho David Chan H.B. Charles Donetta Charles Miyoko Chilombo Jahi Chilombo Miyagi Chilombo Noah Congelliere Timothy Cool Patrick Cool Gabriel Diaz Kristy Lynn Espinoza Tina Marie Espinoza Chris Finch Mandie Fox Patricia Gonzales Heather Green Bianca Hall Tyler Harris Jason Haskel Sh' Vaughn Heath Hillary Hollingsworth April Hong Lauren Jackson Courtney Kettenburg Ryan Kirk David Klingenberger Teddy Lee Cara Lejeune Angela Levine Michael Lloyd, Jr. Thomas W. Mattson Mac May Marccus Mendoza Rashona Miller Shalana Miller Michelle Montoya Alana Mulhern Jamie Mutter Dakelsha Payne Katie Polk Trek Potter Tarrish Potter Catherine Przybylski Arike Rice Brian Rosenstein Shira Roth Andrea Schuette Bre Seltzer Danielle Wiener Joshua Wiener Terrence Williams Miles Young Danny Zavatsky Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Kimberly Bretto Smith Shot On Location At Ventura Farms Featuring these music videos: Down By the Bay Jim Along Josie Five Little Monkeys BINGO Michael Finnegan We're Gonna Get Wet Take Me Out to the Ball Game Down By the Station I've Been Working on the Railroad Raccoon And Possum The Farmer in the Dell Old MacDonald Had a Farm "Boppin' with the Biggles" (Previously titled "I Can Bop with the Biggles!") (1994) The Kidsongs Kids Christian Buenaventura Gus Carr Kari Floberg Enjoli Flynn Philp Jacobs Nycole Koyano Stephanie Koyano Michael Minden Megan Miyahira Damian Perez Alexandra Picatto Katie Polk Landon Prairie Casey Rion Shira Roth Kyle Stanley Adult Cast Del Pacifico as Ballet Folklorico Judi Stewart as Conductor Tim Woodward and Michael Bennett as Porters Portions Of This Program Were Videotaped At Universal Studios, Hollywood Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Kimberly Bretto Smith Special Thanks To Molly Miles Robert E. Kredel Of Southern California Chapter Railway & Locomotive Historical Display, Pomona, CA Cadillac Jacks Cafe Point Fermin Lighthouse Featuring these music videos: Walkin' the Dog Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Alley Cat La Bamba Put Your Little Foot There Loco-Motion Little Red Caboose Peppermint Twist Rock Around the Clock Paw Paw Patch "Let's Put On A Show" (Previously titled "I Can Put on a Show!") (1995) The Kidsongs Kids Chris Aguilar Lynsey Bartilson Adam Beech Christian Buenaventura Gus Carr Francine Espirtitu Kari Floberg Enjoli Flynn Valerie Ick Stephanie Koyano Hassan Nicholas Tino Michael Megan Miyahira Katie Polk Casey Rion Shira Roth Mandi Ruiz Kyle Stanley Danielle Weiner Magicians Howard Harris Justin Monnig Lindsey Newhall Portions Of This Program Were Videotaped At Universal Studios, Hollywood Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Kimberly Bretto Smith Featuring these music videos: We'll Put On a Show Personality It's Magic Blue Suede Shoes Mr. Bass Man By the Light of the Silvery Moon Me and My Shadow The Best Dog in the World It's Time for the Show Give My Regards to Broadway "Baby Animal Songs" (Previously titled "I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!") (1995) The Kidsongs Kids Chris Aguilar Gus Carr Kari Floberg Enjoli Flynn Stephanie Koyano Megan Miyahira Hassan Nicholas Katie Polk Casey Rion Shira Roth Kyle Stanley Danielle Weiner Mrs. Miller Played By Mary Bartram Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Kimberly Bretto Smith Shot On Location At: Los Angeles Country Arboretum Paddison Farm, Norwalk, CA Featuring these music videos: The Petting Zoo Wooly Bully "A" You're Adorable Jeepers Creepers Yes! We Have No Bananas Side By Side Oh, You Beautiful Doll Five Little Ducks Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It's Flavor The Way You Walk "I Can Dance!" (1997) The Kidsongs Kids Cheri Avalos Asa Karsten Bernstine Tiffany Burton Krista Lea Coney Jessica Fried Aaron Harvey Marshea Kidd Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Stephanie Koyano Courtney Lollis Michael Minden Megan Miyahira Carly Naples Dava Schatz Joshua Turley Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Marilyn Rising Shot On Location At Santa Monica Pier Santa Monica, CA Third Street Promenade, Santa Monica, CA Camarillo Ranch, Camarillo, CA Featuring these music videos: I Can Dance! Dancing in the Street Charleston Don't You Just Love to Waltz? Twist and Shout Mexican Hat Dance The Yellow Rose of Texas Come on and Conga Barefootin' Mashed Potato Time At the Hop "I Can Do It!" (1997) The Kidsongs Kids Cheri Avalos Asa Karsten Bernstine Brittany Burton Krista Lea Coney Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Stephanie Koyano Kyle Largoza Michael Minden Sara Perks Dava Schatz Brieann Welch Adult Cast Wendy Barnes T.V. Blake Charles W. Pehrson Doug Cartwright Lisa Wagner Biggle Character Performers Julene Renee Frat Fuller Marilyn Rising Taped On Location At Palisades Park Pacific Palisades, CA Westward Beach, Malibu Featuring these music videos: I Can Do It! Look What I Can Do How Does Your Garden Grow? All Shook Up C'mon and Swim Peanut Butter Button Up Your Overcoat! Bicycle Built for Two In the Good Old Summertime Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy The Best Sandcastle "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" (1998) Featuring these music videos: Adventures in Biggleland I'm a Big Boy Now Playmate Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake Go In and Out the Window Jump-Jump, Turn Around, Start Again Simon Says Limbo Rock Happy Birthday to You You Can't Sit Down "Adventures in Biggleland:Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's BirthdayMeet the Biggles" (1998) Featuring these music videos: Adventures in Biggleland Consider Yourself East Side, West Side Alouette Alexander's Ragtime Band Let's Rock it Up The Muffin Man Harrigan Let's Be Silly Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-A Television Series (1987-1998) THE KIDSONGS TV SHOW - ABC Version The Original Kidsongs TV Show debuted in 1987 and ran on Network Saturday Morning television for two years before moving to The Disney Channel for an additional four years. Format: Broadcast Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes Season One -- 26 Episodes (Network Saturday Morning, ABC, NBC, and The Disney Channel, 1987-1988) Crew: Todd Alyn Durboraw, David Chan, Juile Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robby Rosellen, Scott Trent, Tina Marie Espinoza (Episodes 20-26) Hosts: Chris Lytton, Triskin Potter SHOW #101 Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN I'VE BEEN WORKIN' ON THE RAILROAD DAY-O (A.K.A: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) I'VE GOT WHEELS BINGO SEA CRUISE PUT ON A HAPPY FACE TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME SHOW #102 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE FUNICULI, FUNICULA I GOT WHEELS MR. POLICEMAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? PUT ON A HAPPY FACE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM SEA CRUISE SHOW #103 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. I LIKE TRUCKS WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? RODEO RIDER OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM CATCH A WAVE MR. POLICEMAN SKIP TO MY LOU SHOW #104 Songs: BEND ME, SHAPE ME YANKEE DOODLE BOY CATCH A WAVE THE LION TAMER I LIKE TRUCKS MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. SHOW #105 Songs: THEM BONES WALTZING MATILDA THE LION TAMER WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW BEND ME, SHAPE ME THIS OLD MAN YANKEE DOODLE BOY SHOW #106 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE US AIRFORCE SONG) ACT NATURALLY TURKEY IN THE STRAW WATER WORLD LONDON BRIDGE THEM BONES SHOW #107 Songs: POLLY WOLLY DOODLE FOOTLOOSE WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET WATER WORLD THE BUS SONG ST. JUDY'S COMET THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHOW #108 Songs: ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS I WANNA BE A FIREMAN FOOTLOOSE KUMBAYA PRACTICE MAKES PEFECT SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN THE BUS SONG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #109 Songs: DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT CENTERFIELD I WANNA BE A FIREMAN AMERICA'S HEROES ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS SHOW #110 Songs: YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT ROCKIN' ROBIN JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) CENTERFIELD YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SHOW #111 Songs: THE RINGMASTER SONG YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT RODEO RIDER HARMONY TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME CAR CAR SONG TEACHER'S MELODY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SHOW #112 Songs: LITTLE BO PEEP ACT NATURALLY FUNICULI, FUNICULA IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY SKIP TO MY LOU BINGO THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #113 Songs: I GOT WHEELS I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD PUT ON A HAPPY FACE WALTZING MATILDA THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET MR. POLICEMAN MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB THE LION TAMER SHOW #114 Songs: FOOTLOOSE THIS OLD MAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS I LIKE TRUCKS YANKEE DOODLE BOY WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #115 Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN TEACHER'S MELODY BEND ME, SHAPE ME AMERICA'S HEROES I WANNA BE A FIREMAN PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT ST. JUDY'S COMET TURKEY IN THE STRAW SHOW #116 Specials Guest: Mary Laub as Doris "Mrs." Dipplewhite Songs: TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY WATER WORLD WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA FLAG SONG) RODEO RIDER THE RINGMASTER SONG FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #117 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT HARMONY LONDON BRIDGE LITTLE BO PEEP SHOW #118 Songs: CATCH A WAVE DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SKIP TO MY LOU WALTZING MATILDA BINGO TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME SHOW #119 Songs: CENTERFIELD THE BUS SONG ACT NATURALLY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN BEND ME, SHAPE ME MR. POLICEMAN SHOW #120 Songs: SEA CRUISE LITTLE BO PEEP DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS FOOTLOOSE YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE THEM BONES I LIKE TRUCKS SHOW #121 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM I GOT WHEELS AMERICA'S HEROES THE RINGMASTER SONG WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SHOW #122 Songs: WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN ROCKIN' ROBIN I WANNA BE A FIREMAN TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY CATCH A WAVE TEACHER'S MELODY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT SHOW #123 Songs: CENTERFIELD THIS OLD MAN WATER WORLD RODEO RIDER DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS YANKEE DOODLE BOY FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #124 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THEM BONES DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SKIP TO MY LOU MR. POLICEMAN TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #125 Special Guests: Sailors (Mathew Devore and the Other Woman) and Michael "Mike" the Dog Songs: SEA CRUISE THE BUS SONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD ACT NATURALLY YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT BINGO THE LION TAMER SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN SHOW #126 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN CAR CAR SONG IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW AMERICA'S HEROES THE KIDSONGS TELEVISION SHOW -- PBS/PTV Version In 1994 a new, critically acclaimed version of the TV series was produced and aired on PBS eight years. The PBS series combine sing along fun with the Kidsongs Kids and their fantasy friends the Biggles and feature basic educational concepts. The motto of the show is "Made by Kids, for Kids and Starring Kids". Format: Broadcast, DVD, (some episodes), Download (some episodes) Running Time: Approximately 30 minutes SEASON 2 -- 30 Episodes (PBS 1994) Cast: Christopher Aguliar, Janessa Beth, Mark Humphrey, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Katie Polk, Melanee Ann Shale, Janet Veyts, Kevin Williamson Hosts: Christian Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm (AKA Alexandra Picatto) With: Stephanie DuBois, Leif Jonasen Show #201: Alligator on the Loose When reptile expert Jules Sylvester visits the studio with baby alligator Daisy, the Kidsongs kids learn a valuable lesson about the importance of teamwork when Daisy slips out of her cage and everyone pitches in to help find her. Billy Biggle pitches in too, and let's kids know that it's good to be scared about certain things and suggests one way of dealing with your fears is to learn more about the things that scare you. Special Guest: Jules Sylvester with alligator Daisy Songs: Fiddle-I-Dee Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush Join the Band See You Later, Alligator Fishin' Blues Down by the Bay Little Deuce Coupe Let's Twist Again Show #202: A Fish Story Jim Clarke, one of Shamu's trainers from Sea World in Florida is the special guest on this show which introduces viewers to intelligent marine mammals, including whales and dolphins. In an effort to share some very interesting things they learned about the creatures that live in the ocean, the Kidsongs Kids borrow an idea from talk show host David Letterman--the top ten list- and realize that facts can be fun. Special Guest: Jim Clarke (Whale/Dolphin trainer) Songs: Sea Cruise Three Little Fishes The Name Game The Farmer in the Dell Splish Splash Water World Bumpin' Up and Down Do the Silly Willy 3. Billy's Tummy Ache Special Guest: Pierre the Painter 4. Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! Special Guest: Jimmy Vasser 5. The Mail Must Go Through Special Guest: Postal Worker Debra Amaya 6. Teamwork Special Guest: Rick Clark with Reindeer 7. Where in the World is Billy Biggle? Special Guest: Police Officer Maria Tomes 8. Katie's Little Lie (Learning a Lesson) Special Guest: Raven-Symone 9. Just a Little Magic Special Guest: Joey Kabosius (Magician) 10. Pizza, Pizza Special Guest: Dave Koz (Saxophonist) 11. Just a Little Bit of History Special Guest: Lt. Pete Barnett (From the Coast Guard) 12. Circus Day Special Guest: Chip Lowell (Juggler) 13. I Can't Play Sports Special Guest: Vlade Divac Los Angeles Lakers team member 14. A Community Assignment Special Guest: Mark Harden and his capuchin monkey 15. Dinosaur Day Special Guest: Ariana Richards (from Jurassic Park) 16. Around the World in 30 Minutes Special Guest: Bruce Farrar a bagpipe playing Scotsman 17. Megan's Bad Day Special Guest: Mark Harden and his martial eagle Marimbo 18. Safety First Special Guest: Captain Steve Ruda of the Los Angeles Fire Department 19. Recycled TV Special Guest: Jules Sylvester and his iguana Chiquita 20. Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson Special Guest: Professor Majorchord 21. Change for the Better Special Guest: Mark Hardin and a baby Chimpanzee 22. Weather Biggle Special Guest: Weatherman Christopher Nance 23. Olympian Dreams Special Guest: Nadia Comaneci and Bart Conner 24. Wild West Fever Special Guest: Charmayne Rodman 25. Responsibility Special Guest: Puppeteer Howard Barnett 26. Birthday Blues Special Guest: Canadian cellist Brendan Milbank 27. Aviation Adventures Special Guest: Kara and Kimberly Albright 28. Sign Language Communication Special Guest: Sandra Carpe 29. I Need a Little Pasta Special Guest: Restaurateur Frank Miceli 30. A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend Special Guest: Dog trainer Clint Rowe Season 3 (1995) 1. Transportation (October 2, 1995) 2. Give My Regards to Broadway (October 3, 1995) 3. Man's Best Friend (October 4, 1995) 4. Let's Dance (October 5, 1995) 5. La La Bamba (October 6, 1995) 6. Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone (October 9, 1995) 7. Alex Alex Alex (October 10, 1995) 8. Garage Sale (October 11, 1995) 9. Here, Kitty Kitty (October 12, 1995) 10. Mind Your Manners (October 13, 1995) 11. I Have an Idea (October 16, 1995) 12. Share and Share Alike (October 17, 1995) 13. Collector's Item (October 18, 1995) 14. Fiddle Me This (October 19, 1995) 15. All the News That's Fit (October 20, 1995) 16. Circle of Life (October 23, 1995) 17. Practice, Practice, Practice (October 24, 1995) 18. Reach for the Stars (October 25, 1995) 19. Playing Favorites (October 26, 1995) 20. They Raise Horses, Don't They? (October 27, 1995) Season 4 (1997) 1. All Together Now (September 1, 1997) 2. Gone to the Dogs (September 2, 1997) 3. Put Your Dancin' Shoes On (September 3, 1997) 4. Bang Your Drum Loudly (September 4, 1997) 5. What I Want to Be (September 5, 1997) 6. Let's Go Barefootin' (September 8, 1997) 7. It's 60's Day (September 9, 1997) 8. A Doggone Great Day (September 10, 1997) 9. Working Together (September 11, 1997) 10. Water World (September 12, 1997) 11. Practice Makes Perfect (September 15, 1997) 12. We Are Family (September 16, 1997) 13. Let's Look it Up (September 17, 1997) 14. Brady "Safety" Kimball (September 18, 1997) 15. Throwing Curve Balls (September 19, 1997) 16. Went to the Animal Fair (September 22, 1997) 17. Billy's Doctor Visit (September 23, 1997) 18. Aloha, Biggleland (September 24, 1997) 19. Monster Truck Day (September 25, 1997) 20. Dream On (September 26, 1997) Season 5 (1998) 1. I Can Put On a Show! (August 26, 1998) 2. I Can Bop With the Biggles! (September 2, 1998) 3. Very Silly Songs (September 9, 1998) 4. I Can Go to the Country! (September 16, 1998) 5. I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs! (September 23, 1998) 6. I Can Dance! (September 30, 1998) 7. A Day At MacDonald's Farm (October 7, 1998) 8. I Can Do It! (October 14, 1998) 9. If We Could Talk to The Animals (October 21, 1998) 10. Adventures In Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (October 28, 1998) Trivia *From 1987-1988, the television show was called "The Kidsongs TV Show" and from 1994-1998, it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show". *Please, go see the seasons 2-5 names of the crew and hosts. Category:Episode Guide